Act 1 (DTG2)
Act 1 of''' Destroy the Godmodder 2 is titled ''Regenesis','' although its name and status as an act was never directly referred to until Intermission 1, after the act had already ended. It started on September 1st, 2013 (page 1 of the game) and ended on January 5th, 2014 (page 167 of the game), lasting for a total of 167 pages. ''Regenesis started the plot of DTG2, beginning with the Godmodder creating GodCraft and the Operation, and the immediate carnage and chaos that follows, eventually starting the Second Godmodding War. Due to a full-blown story not being in place at the time, Regenesis is very chaotic and player-driven, closely resembling the original Destroy the Godmodder. Important events that occurred during Regenesis are the start of the Second Godmodding War, the first three waves of Mechs, the fight against One-Winged Angel Kirby, the first Witching Hour, the fight against the TIE-Hivemind, Zero Hour, the summoning of the UOSS, and the summoning of the Nova Ball. Regenesis lacked an End of Act storypost because it wasn't considered an act at the time it occurred. It ended because TwinBuilder's computer overheated in January 2014, rendering him unable to update DTG2 or progress the story for a time. Intermission 1 was started by the players during this time. It was from this lull in the action, and from Homestuck's growing presence in the game, that the idea of making acts and intermissions was created. List of Chapters Regenesis is split up into seventeen chapters and zero cutscenes. * Chapter 1 - What It Takes (Pages 1–6) ** "Do you have what it takes... to destroy the Godmodder again?!" * Chapter 2 - Playing Imperfectly (Pages 9–16) ** "The point is the choice between either playing perfectly but getting blown up, or playing imperfectly and staying safe ... thus forcing him to admit that he is NOT the perfect god!" * Chapter 3 - Curse of Throwbacks (Pages 17–21) ** "I cast the curse of throwbacks." * Chapter 4 - The Thing That Was (Pages 22–27) ** "The thing that was Kirby jumps up and reveals his 'TRUE FORM!"'' * Chapter 5 - '''Through the Roof (Pages 27–34) ** "Raposaurus Rex sees Kirby, and his emotion sensor goes THROUGH THE ROOF!" * Chapter 6 - Triple Threat Combo (Pages 35–44) ** "The remaining pro-godmodder forces do a TRIPLE THREAT COMBO on the Steampunk Robots, killing them!" * Chapter 7 - From the Planet Below (Pages 45–50) ** "The World Devastator continues to suck up resources from the planet below and continues its construction." * Chapter 8 - Galactic Coordinates (Pages 51–61) ** "Also, I continue finding our galactic coordinates." * Chapter 9 - Sole Ship Responsible (Pages 63–75) ** "This camera will display the location of the TIE Hivemind, the sole ship responsible for creating all the TIEs!" * Chapter 10 - Time to Mann Up (Pages 76–85) ** "It's time to mann up! You must pick a Team Fortress 2 class from the ones selected here." * Chapter 11 - Sharp Rise of Robots (Pages 86–91) ** "The Godmodder sees a sharp rise of robots from the AGs, and decides to travel into his Wayback Machine and summon two robots from the old thread..." * Chapter 12 - Retribution Has Come (Pages 93–99) ** "The loudest noise ever recorded reverberates across the server..." * Chapter 13 - Continuity of History (Pages 100-110) ** "He creates 7,012 new chunks on his journey before returning." * Chapter 14 - The Temple of Black (Pages 112-122) ** "Hidden in the Temple of Black/Lies the secret to untold power/And your worst nightmare" * Chapter 15 - Zero Hour (Pages 124-138) End of Year 1: 12/7/13 ** "'''Zero Hour approaches...'"'' * Chapter 16 - Obfuscated Obfuscation (Pages 140-149) ** "The code's obfuscated obfuscation is obfuscated obfuscating obfuscatingness!" * Chapter 17 - A Present (Pages 152-167) End of Act 1 ** "Right after that, the EN-Mech, after having stored it up for so many turns, uses its special attack, the dreaded '''World's End!'"'' Plot Chapter 1 - What It Takes Sometime in the summer of 2013, the Godmodder was defeated by Crusher48 in GenericCraft. After being kicked outside of Minecraft and into an unknown location in the Void, the Godmodder quit the server in an ironic fit of rage. Left staring at the screen in shock, the Godmodder quickly recovered and thought of a greater plan, one that would ensure his victory. From the desires to prove he was the best at his career of godmodding and to get revenge on the players of Destroy the Godmodder, the Godmodder created the Operation, a very powerful virus that would target any computer with a copy of Minecraft and trap them on a server of the Godmodder's own design known as GodCraft. GodCraft was impossible to leave, so its players would be trapped in a cyclical onslaught of dying, raging, and respawning, only to die again and again. The Operation went live on September 1, 2013, working exactly as intended. Millions of computers were targeted at once, even some from other universes that had also downloaded the game. Mass panic ensued across the Internet, but at this point, the governments of the world didn't perceive the Operation as a major threat, and didn't act. A new army of fighters quickly stepped up to combat the Godmodder: the Descendants, special Minecraft players who were destined to fight the Godmodder. Some of the Descendants were returning fighters from DTG1, such as TT2000, Fseftr, engie_ninja, ninjatwist321, sigmatw, huffpuff1337, Minor107, Frog81, and pionoplayer. Other new players fought as well, although the majority didn't stick around for long. Soon, the main Descendants were a dedicated few who fought to both take out the Godmodder and end the Operation, freeing Minecraft's playerbase. To that end, the Descendants occasionally encountered Players who were locked in various traps around the server. The first one they found was xXCraftMasterXx, a player with a generic Cool Steve avatar. To help wayward players and provide a sense of firepower, a Fort was created as the first entity, one that could give shelter and fire turrets at enemies. An entity fight quickly formed as the Godmodder deployed his new line of enemies, Mechs, which were robotic versions of the Terror Mobs he used in previous fights. The first one was the C-Mech, a robot that could use Minicreepers and player-blocking attacks. Chapter 2 - Playing Imperfectly The Descendants soon settled into a routine of attacking the Godmodder and his enemies, helping and assisting each other's attacks, and more interestingly, creating large amounts of charges to use against the Godmodder. TwinBuilder decried the use of charges so early on, since he felt that such powerful attacks and entities weren't necessarily needed in the beginning of the game. No one cared. However, the Descendants still managed to find new and interesting ways to attack the Godmodder. These ranged from putting him inside a Rube Goldberg-esque chain of attacks to creating a casino that could be used to "bet" damage to pionoplayer's first contribution to the game, the Boss Vortex. Meant to be a device that would summon progressively powerful entities with each one that died, the Boss Vortex was only able to summon two entities before the Godmodder loopholed it into oblivion - Kurak, its second entity, was given massive HP and was locked away in a bedrock cage in the Void so he could never die. He remained there for the entirety of the game. Meanwhile, the Descendants continually upgraded the Fort, which became the Anti-Godmodders' chief entity. They also fought against the C-Mech, braving its player-blocking attacks and ultimately destroying it before it could explode in a predictable kamikaze attack. In fact, it was xXCraftMasterXx who dealt the final blow, using a powerful special attack that caused him to disappear. With the Godmodder suddenly lacking entities, there wasn't much reason for an entity advantage. Yet entities were still summoned, with engie_ninja summoning himself and a couple of autonomous buildings from Team Fortress 2 (a Sentry Gun and Dispenser). In response, the Godmodder attempted to hack the Sentry over to his side while taking more damage and dealing with the other AG entities. Chapter 3 - Curse of Throwbacks With the Descendants struggling to stop the Sentry Gun from being hacked onto the Godmodder's side, the Godmodder mind-controlled engie_ninja onto the Pro-Godmodder side and revealed a new creation - the Wayback Machine, a device that could pull entities summoned during DTG1 into GodCraft to fight for the Godmodder. This became evident when the Descendants saw the Epic Carnivorous Goldiesaurus chasing two Players across the server. If the players could beat the Goldiesaurus within a set amount of turns, the Players would join their side. At the same time, Crusher48 rejoined the fight, intent on summoning entities from the previous fight himself. However, it was revealed that the Godmodder's Wayback Machine made it so the Descendants couldn't summon entities from DTG1, and that only he could. Some Descendants also began trying to brainstorm ways to free all of the Players from GodCraft, but it was found that if the Players successfully used their special attacks during the fight, the Operation was disabled from their computers. Furthermore, the Operation could be truly stopped if the Godmodder himself was beaten. Through the efforts of the Descendants, the Goldiesaurus was beaten. The two players were brought to the Anti-Godmodder side: johnnyboy1337 and fireflame. They both contributed to the battle. All of the Anti-Godmodder entities teamed up to kill engie_ninja, bringing him back to the side of good. Engie proceeded to stop the Sentry from being hacked and also summoned Kirby, the first Neutral entity. He relaxed, ate tomatoes, and occasionally gained a new form by eating something other than tomatoes. As more damage was dealt to the Godmodder, the two biggest charges ever created in the game began. TT2000 started a 100-post charge, going through the linear path of Minecraft's Survival Mode, otherwise known as the Quest of the Player. Meanwhile, Crusher48 started his 100-post charge for the Ultimate Orbital Space Station, a massive modular entity. Both would take a very long time, and would be the only two 100-post charges before the creation of the charge cap. Additionally, Crusher48 summoned the Epic Carnivorous Goldiesaurus' nemesis, Raposaurus Rex, so-called because of his signature attack that dealt massive damage to all of his enemies. Because of this power, Raposaurus Rex had to be bribed to a side upon summoning, starting as Undecided. Both sides tried to bribe Raposaurus Rex with everything they had, which met with various results. The Godmodder also pulled the Ghost Pirateship from DTG1 and brainwashed Kirby onto his side with the promise of food. Chapter 4 - The Thing That Was While the Descendants tried to bribe Raposaurus Rex and charged random entities, ninjatwist321 summoned 02, the true final boss of Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, to try and fight Kirby. However, Kirby ate the entity and became a horrific boss: One-Winged Angel Kirby. In this form, Kirby became an eldritch abomination in his own right, blotting out the sun with his malevolence. Although he was impervious to attack, One-Winged Angel Kirby's Eye was his true weak point. If it wasn't killed in six turns, everything on the field bar the Godmodder would die. Spurred onwards by this ultimatum, the Descendants' goals were split in three - charge up waves of entities to gain a power advantage (of which TwinBuilder still thought was detrimental to the flow of the game), bribe Raposaurus Rex, and attack One-Winged Angel Kirby. All three of these goals were reached, with new entities such as the Red Dragon and Sam the Stubborn Stone Golem appearing. Eventually, Droideka57 summoned Meta Knight, a supporting character in the Kirby universe, to combat One-Winged Angel Kirby. One-Winged Angel Kirby destroyed the Sentry Gun (which had since turned Level 3), and the Godmodder took its spare parts for himself. Meanwhile, the game surpassed 500 total posts, with minecraftnoob37 landing the milestone. The resulting entity summoned with this power (the Space Battlefleet) was instantly killed. Mathy, a random Godmodder sympathizer Descendant who appeared for one turn, summoned the Wall. The Wall would block any attack that tried to hit the Godmodder for as long as it was alive, though it had low HP and high defense. Meanwhile, Raposaurus Rex's bribing remained at a stalemate, and Meta Knight led one final charge against One-Winged Angel Kirby, who had been weakened with the promise of Maxim Tomatoes and a return to his old life. His failed uber-attack pulsating out of him, Kirby slipped out of his eldritch form and became helpless, hovering in the air with only 100 HP. Taking pity on Kirby, Minor107 tried to bring him back to the Anti-Godmodders with the promise of great food. In his haste to run to the food, Kirby tripped on a rock and died completely, killing One-Winged Angel Kirby. The field wipe averted, the Godmodder upgraded the Wall into an immensely powerful TANK that had to be destroyed before he could be attacked. Chapter 5 - Through the Roof With Kirby out of the way, the Descendants focused on fully bribing Raposaurus Rex to their side. His uber-attack had been saved up for ten turns and was about to unleash itself, and the Godmodder was trying his hardest to nullify the Descendants' efforts. The Godmodder even blamed the Descendants for the death of the dinosaurs, although through time loop shenanigans, this was shown to legitimately be true. Minor107 used a defibrillator to revive Kirby, though with less HP, feeling he deserved a second chance at life and an opportunity to be on the Anti-Godmodder side. Kirby went through a few more stable transformations, eventually ending up in front of Raposaurus Rex. Seeing Kirby, Raposaurus Rex was struck by cuteness, swearing to join the Anti-Godmodders right then and there. Powering up an absolutely massive gamma ray airstrike, Raposaurus Rex disappeared and dealt massive damage to the Pro-Godmodder side, destroying the Ghost Pirate Ship and even piercing through the Tank to deal damage to the Godmodder himself. Entering rage mode, the Godmodder swore to take out the Anti-Godmodders' entities. However, the Anti-Godmodders were set on attacking the Tank with all that they had; johnnyboy1337's special attack served to increase their attack power significantly. Although the Tank took out some key Anti-Godmodder entities, the ones that remained were able to use johnnyboy1337's power to take out the Tank, causing the Godmodder to take damage in a moment of weakness. ninjatwist began a charge that would bring Anonymous into GodCraft, generating some hype. In addition, Frog81 finished a large 30-post charge for a massive spaceship known as the Flagship, which possessed the highest stats and most powerful weaponry of any entity thus far. Meanwhile, engie_ninja flung another starship at the Godmodder, which exploded. The Godmodder teleported out of the way, and took its wreckage. Combining the wreckage of the starship with the wreckage of the Sentry Gun he found earlier, the Godmodder constructed a massive Sentry Starship with extraterrestrial turret technology. The Sentry Starship, although powerful, was easily taken out by the Descendants and their entities, especially because it was inflicted with the Cursed debuff, which made it more susceptible to attack. However, TwinBuilder forgot to remove the entity from the field upon death, resulting in it still being alive. Fseftr threw some uranium at the ship, restoring its health somewhat and removing the Cursed debuff. At the same time, sigmatw summoned his own 30-post charge, Scaliferd. An undead champion with high health, health regeneration, and good attack power, the Flagship and Scaliferd became the two mightiest Anti-Godmodder entities. Chapter 6 - Triple Threat Combo The field began to thin out as both Anti-Godmodder and Pro-Godmodder entities were destroyed, including the Sentry Starship, which was doomed by paradox because it was supposed to be dead. The Godmodder, now at 80% of his health, realized that the Descendants were starting to gain the upper hand. With that in mind, he summoned the second wave of Mechs - the Z-Mech, S-Mech, and SP-Mech, based on a Zombie, Skeleton, and Spider, respectively. The Z-Mech acted as a bodyguard, blocking attacks against the Godmodder, while the S-Mech and SP-Mechs tried to stop the actions of the Descendants and attack their entities. The Mechs proved to be fearsome bosses that couldn't be taken out easily. fireflame used his special attack to help attack the Mechs, and the Anti-Godmodders in general attempted to push forwards. However, the Godmodder was very protected, godmodding away attacks and using the Z-Mech's bodyguard status to full effect. The Anti-Godmodder entities were killed one by one, though new ones repeatedly popped up to take their place. The Descendants themselves preferred to charge up entities instead of actually attacking the entities on the field, which meant that the Mechs weren't taking as much damage as they potentially could be. It eventually got to the point that no players attacked at all, due to a combination of charging and the Godmodder's antics. This led to a demolition of the Anti-Godmodder entities as the Fort was destroyed and the other entities were damaged heavily. However, there was still hope. The Z-Mech was destroyed, and upon its destruction, the S-Mech and SP-Mech simply refused to attack, instead choosing to sprout new components and create odd noises from their machinery. After several turns, the results became clear. The two entities had combined to create the SJ-Mech, a combination of the two based on a Spider Jockey, with replenished health. Players began taking TwinBuilder's constant decrees that players shouldn't charge very long at the start of the game to heart. In particular, RC_1338 summoned a World Devastator, a fearsome machine that began eating at GodCraft and tearing the world apart. He also began mobilizing a fleet of Star Wars entities. Chapter 7 - From The Planet Below The battle continued to rage on, with attacks and entities forming on all sides. However, the Godmodder began to get annoyed with the World Devastator ruining his server, and attacked it. This accidentally caused the World Devastator's damage to coalesce into a very large ravine blocking the Anti-Godmodder and Pro-Godmodder sides from interacting at all. Until the ravine was bridged, any and all attacks by players and entities would fall into the Void, doing nothing through something called the Inexplicable Force™. While this happened, The Serpent joined the game. She would become immediately notable for being a Pro-Godmodder player. Though not many others would become PGs throughout the game, The_Serpent was the original, and the one who stayed on the faction for the longest amount of time. She helped bring the idea of PG players to the forefront, and introduced a new element to the game. The Descendants tried to bridge, but the Godmodder's entities repeatedly destroyed the first bridging attempts. All the while, the World Devastator continued to eat at the world, which started turning everything drab and grey. The World Devastator used all the materials it had collected to create one thousand TIE-Fighters. It would keep creating more TIE-Fighters with every turn, starting what would become the TIE-Fleet, and the biggest army of entities seen in the game thus far. The Descendants eventually got it together, bridging the ravine past 50% and allowing entities to attack each other. However, the Descendants themselves couldn't yet attack. The Inexplicable Force™ proved powerful enough to even swallow up bullets mid-flight, and since there was nothing stopping the players from summoning entities, the entity fight continued anew, with more TIE-Fighters - including new types, such as TIE-Interceptors - being summoned. sigmatw used a 50-post charge to create the most powerful Anti-Godmodder entity summoned, the Uber Battleship Carrier. It was made of multiple parts, each with their own actions, that worked together to be invincible. The Uber Battleship Carrier would end up becoming the head of an Uber Fleet that would be the leading force of the AG entities. Renewed efforts to push the bridge culminated with ninjatwist321's Material Moon, a charge which put together the landmass of the Overworld, Nether, and End and used it as bridging. The Moon nearly completed the bridge and summoned a couple of entities, including an upgraded version of the Fort known as the Fort 2.0. In response to the new AG fleet, the Godmodder mind-controlled the TIE-Fleet onto his side. Crusher48 quickly commandeered the World Devastator with a kamikaze attack, destroying it so it couldn't make any more TIE-Fighters. This reversed all the harmful effects of the Devastator, which included the removal of the ravine. In addition, the SJ-Mech was destroyed. Because another wave of Mechs was destroyed, the Godmodder took damage. A player, I_LUV_NOTCH, was found in the Mech's wreckage, and joined the Anti-Godmodders. Despite Crusher's efforts, more Pro-Godmodder TIE-Fighters were summoned by an unknown source. Chapter 8 - Galactic Coordinates The Descendants' focus became destroying the TIE-Fleet in one turn before the Fleet could regenerate, as more and more Fighters were summoned each turn. The_Serpent even summoned a Star Destroyer with the explicit purpose of summoning more TIE-Fighters. Around this time, Destroy the Godmodder 2 surpassed 1,000 posts. Fseftr claimed the 1,000th post, and his attack took out a wide number of enemies as a result. TwinBuilder thanked the players keeping the game going, and the fight continued. TT2000 finished his 100-post charge, which had been in the making for some time. The result was a massive machine known as the 100-Post Cannon, a horrifically powerful cannon that could only fire once. TT2000 did not use it right away, and let it sit in the armory. RC_1138 decided to use the TIE-Fleet's betrayal as an opportunity to join the Godmodder's side, becoming the second Pro-Godmodder and bringing his ship, the Annihilator, for the ride. The_Serpent went on the offensive, creating a Rage Cannon to attack the AGs and summoning even more TIE-Fighters, introducing new types such as TIE-Bombers and TIE-Defenders. However, because of the World Destroyer's defeat, the original TIE-Fighters and TIE-Interceptors it was summoning ceased production. Seeking help, the players voted to use I_LUV_NOTCH's special attack, summoning Notch onto the field. Notch was invincible, and attacked the Godmodder's forces for three turns. Meanwhile, The_Serpent summoned even more types of TIE-Fighters, TIE-Avengers and TIE-Phantoms, and RC_1138 summoned the 501st Army, an army from Star Wars which also grew with every passing turn, like the TIE-Fighters. Protected by a Sith Army, the Godmodder began focusing on nerfing the Uber Battleship Carrier with a charge that could be stopped if he was damaged before it was completed. Meanwhile, a new player, namchok, became a Pikachu, focusing on attacking the PGs. The_Serpent turned into a Yveltal, challenging namchok to a literal Pokémon battle. Using legitimate Pokémon rules, the two had a miniature strife, which ended with The_Serpent as the victor. To try and help out the Uber Battleship Carrier, sigmatw charged up a supplementary weapon for the entity known as the Zomcannon, which could fire very powerful attacks, but needed to cool down in between them. The Anti-Godmodder Army, led by Notch, attacked the Sith Army, destroying the Star Destroyer. However, the Sith Army kept fighting back. The Uber Battleship Carrier remained, seemingly invincible thanks to the Repair Drones constantly healing it. Category:DTG2 Category:Act